Consider this my shove
by EmoChildLovesYouToo
Summary: Brittany notices some similarities between Kitty and Santana and decides to give Kitty and Marley a firm shove towards each other
1. Chapter 1

"I said NO Jake! We're over! Stop following me!" Marley shouted, baby blue eyes burning in rage.

"C'mon Marley, I said I was sorry!" He said blocking her path. She groaned in frustration.

"Sorry, just isn't gonna cut it! You cheated on me!" She shouted louder and a crowd gathered. Brittany was right in front, Kitty next to her, Brittany looked at the shorter blonde expecting a satisfied smirk but instead she saw Kitty clench and un-clench her jaw, a look of fury etched on her features, a sharp glare aimed at Jake. Brittany knew that glare, it was the glare Santana sent Artie when he called me stupid and the glare Quinn sent Finn when he broke up with Rachel, yes, Brittany knew that glare well. It's the _'you-hurt-the-person-I-secretly-love-but-cant-have'_ glare. The tall blonde already had a master plan in her head, she remembered that all Santana and I needed was a push towards the right direction, the same with Quinn and Rachel. And now it seemed that Kitty needed that very same push as well.

"I didn't cheat! I explored!" He tried to explain. Kitty scoffed loudly and walked up to Jake, HBIC smirk on her face.

"Oh, please! Everyone knows you're just like your man-whore brother and your man-whore father! You'll sell a girl out as quickly as you fucked her! I'm just surprised you did that to Marley!" murmurs of agreement echoed Kitty's words, Marley was well known around McKinley for being the sweetest girl at school, but that didn't stop the teasing or slushy facials. Jake was turning red and lifted his fist. Kitty didn't even flinch.

"What, are you gonna hit a girl now too?" Kitty jabbed before he could. He lowered his fist and glanced at Marley, she was in stunned silence at Kitty jumping to her defence.

"I don't hit dogs." He mumbled as he turned and stalked down the hall.

Glee had just ended and Brittany was ready to shove Kitty in the right direction, she had called Santana, asking permission to execute her plan. The Latina just laughed and said something along the lines of: _Playing cupid now Brittz? Of course you can, bring more happiness to Lima in sexy lesbian form._

"Hey Kitty, I need to talk to you!" The blonde heaved a sigh but waited for Brittany in the doorway. She made her way over to Kitty.

"What Brittany?" she asked, this was one afternoon that wasn't Cheerio's practice and Kitty just wanted to get home.

"Can we talk in the locker room?" She raised an eyebrow, much like Santana and just gestured her hands towards the door. They made their way to the locker room and Kitty sat down against the bench, leaning against the wall.

"OK, now what do you want to talk about?" She asked impatiently.

"I know you like Marley." Brittany monotone.

"WHAT? NO, I mean, who..." She shook her head in confusion.

"Nobody had to tell me, you're more like Quinn and Santana than you realise." Brittany cut her off. Kitty sighed.

"Yeah, I like her." Brittany was pleased, phase one was completed and she mentally high-fived herself.

"And I suppose, just like Santana and Quinn, you have daydreams about her... M-rated." Kitty blushed in confirmation.

"BUT IM NOT GAY!" Kitty shouted, panicking. Brittany sighed.

"If I can prove to you you're gay, will you ask her out?" Kitty stared at her, dumbstruck.

"How are you gonna do that?" Brittany smiled devilishly and took a deliberate step towards her.

"By showing you what you're missing..." another step. "Don't fight it."

"Brittany, what about... mmphh" Brittany kissed the other blonde roughly, effectively shutting her up.

"Close your eyes let your mind wander." She said in a deep tone of voice, Kitty did exactly that, immediately she imagined Marley in Brittany's place. Brittany moved from her lips to her jaw, down to her neck and sucked gently, not wanting to leave a hicky or a bruise behind, Kitty squirmed, struggling not to moan as she pictured the brunette sucking on her pulse point. Immediate heat rushed to the smaller girl's groin, she bucked up, looking desperately for some sort of friction, and Brittany shoved her thigh in between the smaller girl's. Kitty moaned loudly and bit her lip sexily. Brittany pulled Kitty's cheerio top off and trailed kisses to Kitty's collarbone she snaked her hands behind the smaller girl's back and unhooked Kitty's bra. She slipped the piece of clothing off and tweaked an already hard nipple between her fingers, she slowly lowered her mouth on a pink bud, sucking and licking, while twirling the other one between her fingers. Kitty's back arched to the touch as she let out a strangled moan. Kitty imagined the blue-eyed brunette, licking and sucking and moaned again, heat rushing into her panties. Brittany snaked a hand underneath the other blonde's skirt to feel her wetness and gasped in surprise.

"Ugh." She grunted feeling long, skilled fingers sliding through her folds, and imagined it was Marley's fingers, another rush of heat.

"You're so wet..." Brittany whispered and pulled the blonde's panties down; she lowered her head in between the smaller girl's thighs, smelling her arousal, '_not nearly as good as Santana.' _She decided, '_But still good.' _She ran her tongue through wet folds causing the girl above her to cry out in arousal and buck up further into her face, she circled her clit and, again, the smaller girl moaned. She shifted slightly and positioned two of her fingers at Kitty's entrance, she entered roughly feeling Kitty's walls tighten.

"Hmmm...Marley..." she cried out and Brittany nearly screamed 'YES!' But Kitty froze. "B-Brittany..."

"No, it's all good, picture me as Marley if that's what gets you off" She latched onto Kitty's clit while still pumping in and out and the girl moaned again, her walls tightened and loosened while Brittany's fingers pumped in and out of her and tongue worked magic on her clit.

"Ohgod... I think I'm gonna cu..." She was cut short by her orgasm, back arching, muscles locked into place while she let out a silent scream. She went limp again, breathing deeply.

"I think that that proved that you're gay, well, and gay for Marley at least." Kitty nodded.

"OK, you win, I am so gay."

**Ok chapter 1 is short. This will be a three shot ending with some Karley goodness. Please Review, they make me happy.**

**-EmoChlidP**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I left my phone at school on Friday and didn't get to see your reviews=( but I saw them on Monday and they inspired me to write more!**

**There is Kitty swearing in this chapter.**

**I do not own glee. But if i did there would be Karley... and Brittana babies.**

**Phase two of Brittany's master plan:**

Brittany walked into the cafeteria, searching for a head of brown; she stood on her tippy toes to see over all the clamouring students but to no positive outcome. Jake walked past her and the blonde grabbed him, pulling him aside.

"D'ya knows where Marley is?" He looked around, confused.

"Yeah, she's in the Kitchen." Brittany let him go and pushed past the students, making her way to the Kitchen. Like Jake said, Marley was in the kitchen; Brittany checked something on her mental checklist and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Marley!" Marley's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Hi Brittany. Why are you here?" Even Brittany knew that the kitchen is Marley's safe place.

"Well I was wondering if you could stay behind after glee today, I need to talk to you about something." Brittany replied, she added her pout for good measure.

"Ok! just stop pouting already, that thing is deadly!" she said chuckling." I'll meet you after glee." Brittney smiled.

"Thanks Marley!" Brittany skipped out of the kitchen and nearly hit Kitty, the smaller girl's eyes widened and she immediately looked down to the floor. Brittany saw this and sighed, she hated the fact that whatever little friendship she had with the smaller blonde was now ruined with awkwardness but it was all for a good cause.

"Brittany! I'm so..." She began.

"No it's my fault." She said and walked to physics.

Brittany was watching Kitty in glee. The smaller girl's eyes were fixed on Marley and Brittany mentally patted herself on the back for a job well done. Marley was too focused on the lesson Finn was giving to notice. Jake sang her a song, hoping to get the brunette to be with him again, she sighed and avoided eye contact. When he had finished he begged for her forgiveness.

"I forgive you Jake." she said sweetly, Kitty went pale and cold fire burned in her eyes. Brittany's heart sank._ Sometimes she's too forgiving._ Brittany thought. "But I can't trust you, so I can't be with you." Two sighs of relief sounded from the two blonde girls. The bell rang signalling the end of glee and Brittany calmly walked up to Marley.

"Are you ok?" The blonde asked. But before she could answer an almost animalistic shriek came from the hallway, both of the girls ran to the door and peered out into the hall. The sight was surprising. Kitty had Jake on the floor, she was straddling his stomach throwing punches at his face, and she was desperately trying to stop her tiny (but surprisingly strong) fist from making contact with his face again and again.

"SHE'S NOT A PEICE OF MEAT, YOU ASSHOLE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs managing to get a good hit in his nose. It crunched painfully and he cried out for mercy. "YOU TREAT GIRLS LIKE SHIT! YOU JUST FUCKING HUMP-AND-DUMP THEM LIKE THEY'RE YOUR FUCKING SEX TOYS! YOU DONT CARE ABOUT ANY OF THE GIRLS IN THIS TOWN! AND NOW YOU'RE MAKING A BET ON HOW FAST YOU CAN GET INTO ONE'S PANTS? IT'S MARLEY! OUT OF ALL THE DUMB-ASS SLUTS IN THIS TOWN WHO WOULD SLEEP WITH YOU, YOU PICK MARLEY ROSE? THE SWEETEST GIRL IN OHIO!" Brittany grabbed the smaller girl's waist and pulled her off the sobbing boy. Everyone was shocked at Kitty's outburst, Jake was still lying on the floor, sobbing.

"Mini Quinn!" Coach Sue bellowed. "In my office now!" Brittany let Kitty go and she followed Coach Sue to her office.

"Can we maybe go to your place?" Marley nodded, dazed. We walked to her car.

"Uh, Brittz? Can we maybe talk in the car? We have guests and stuff." Brittany nodded and they climbed into the car. "So what'd you want to talk about?" She asked casually.

"Kitty." Marley was confused.

"What about Kitty?" she asked, hoping to get a decent response from the blonde.

"You like her, duh." Brittany said nonchantly, as if it was like saying; the sky is blue.

"No I Don't!" Was Marley's immediate response. Brittany sighed.

"What's the first thing you think of when i do this?" She said grabbing Marley's shoulders and kissing her roughly. _Kitty_. Was the first thing that came to her mind or rather: _What would it feel like if Kitty did this?_

"Kitty... I like Kitty...wait, no i don't and I'm not gay." Brittany smiled.

"Yes you are. I can prove it." Marley was pretty sure that she's not gay.

"Then prove it." Marley dared. Brittany brought her lips to Marley's neck and the girl gasped, she knew that Brittany wasn't sucking or biting hard enough to leave a mark. But she wished that it was Kitty kissing and sucking and licking her throat, leaving marks for the whole world to see. Brittany's hands found their way up Marley's top to the underside of her breast and the brunette sighed as permission to continue. Nimble hands un-clipped her bra and in one swift movement pulled her top and bra off, lips found their way to her nipples, swirling around them, sucking lightly and biting softly. Marley moaned, and it seemed to spur the blonde on, even though Marley wished it was a different blonde altogether, skilled hands explored her abdomen, flowing over her abs and stopping briefly at the waistband of her jeans. Marley whined in anticipation, the hands slunk under the waistband and soaking panties and ran a finger through her folds, Marley moaned again and Brittany pulled the jeans off, she ran her middle finger through Marley's folds again stopping at her entrance. Marley's eyes shot open.

"Are you a virgin?" The blonde asked. Marley nodded. "The ill let Kitty break your virginity." She moved her fingers to Marley's clit and started moving them in circles, Marley moaned loudly at the feeling, she knew what Brittany was implying, that she would have sex with Kitty and not just sex but maybe strap on sex, the thought alone nearly made her cum.

"Kitty..." She moaned breathlessly, Brittany smiled, phase two complete. Marley tensed realising she moaned someone else's name while having sex with Brittany. "I'm so sorry..." Brittany chuckled.

"It's ok, if it makes you feel good then by all means..." she sped up her hand movements and Marley moaned loudly, she was getting close, she had a vice grip on the car seat, her head thrown back as she was panting for air. Her muscles locked and she moaned loudly as her orgasm tore through her.

"Ohmygod I'm gay for Kitty." She said once she had caught her breath.

**Ok, I dunno if i like this chapter, I had fun writing Kitty getting into a fight with Jake but i dunno... The sex was short and sloppy but I don't have internet at home and can only update at an internet cafe' I'm sorry I took so long to update. I was surprised to see that someone took interest in my story, THANK YOU for reviewing, seriously, thank you. Also I'm putting the first chapter up to another story: Scars of our past. It's very unrealistic but it's also sad... But I believe in happy endings! Please review; when nobody reviews i get all sad.**

**-EmoChildP**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMFG my first fav! Thank you guys! Final chapter, this will switch to Kitty's view after glee and this chapter will start with Brittany but it'll mostly be smut.**

**If I owned glee, there would be fewer clothes involved.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing (Those that did) **

**Now the next chapter:**

(Brittany's POV)

It was glee, I was watching Kitty and Marley from my seat in the back, and I did what I had to, now it was up to them. They've been stealing glances at each other all through glee and blushing when the other caught them. I think that if Kitty could she would take Marley right here, up against the piano or something equally as nasty. They locked eyes and Marley squirmed in her seat. Kitty smirked and Marley blushed. Yep Kitty's just like Santana and Quinn. The bell rang and Kitty calmly walked up to Marley.

"Hey Marls." She said. Marley's blush grew.

"Hey Kitty... you called me my real name." Kitty shrugged.

"Come to my place?" Marley's blush grew even more.

"Uh, ok." She said nervously. And looked down at her feet to try and hide her red cheeks. Kitty all but drags Marley out the door at a hurried pace and Brittany smirked.

(Kitty's POV)

I just couldn't take it anymore! Ever since Brittany... convinced... me that I like Marley I just can't get the brunette out of my head. And I'd be lying if I said that her blush didn't make me want to jump her right in the middle of the hallway. I wanted... no, needed her, as in, NOW. I was so wet for Marley all the time, it was driving me crazy. I couldn't eat of sleep; I had the most vivid dreams about Marley. I was so aroused i was in pain and Marley was not helping, sitting there in the choir room looking so damn sexy! We reached my car and she quickly sent a text to her mom saying she was hanging out at my place tonight. I nearly ran three red lights in a desperate attempt to reach my house as soon as possible I pulled into my driveway and we both got out, my parents were both only coming home tomorrow from their business trip. I unlocked the door and as soon as we got in I attacked her lips, she didn't so much as squeak in surprise and seemed to match my eagerness. I swiped my tongue across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth eagerly, our tongue clashed, my hands, which were previously on her hips, explored her thin stomach under her shirt, they hit the underside of her breasts she gasped. I snaked them behind her bake and un-clipped her bra, I pulled off her top and bra, flicking her already hard nipples between my fingers, she moaned loudly I kissed down her jaw, reaching her neck and sucked hard enough to leave a hicky. Marley moaned again. She tugged at my cheerio's top and unzipped the side pulling it off, she did the same with my bra.

"Bedroom." I heard her whisper and I tugged her upstairs to my bedroom, when we got inside I slammed the door and pinned her up against it by her shoulders. She moaned and I latched onto one of her nipples. She moaned again and arched her back, while sucking and licking her nipples my hands traveled lower, reaching the waistband of her shorts, they stopped and Marley whimpered. "Please Kitty." She pleaded, my hand dipped lower, reaching scorching heat and I ran a finger through her folds she moaned and bucked into my hand.

"Marley, I didn't know I made you this wet..." I murmur and she whimpers a bit. I unbutton her shorts and slide them down her legs. I'm on my knees, her center is right in front of my face and I can smell her arousal, my arms snake around my thigh to keep her steady as I take a long lick through her folds, tasting what can only be described as pure Marley. She moans loudly and tangles her fingers in my hair. I suck and lick her clit as she moaned.

"Kitty... so good... please don't stop." She panted and I hummed in recognition, sending vibrations shooting up her body. I could feel her getting closer, her legs were shaking, breath coming in short gasps, her hands tightening in my hair. I hummed the first thing that came to my mind to shove her over the edge and it worked, she came with a scream of my name. I lapped up all of her juices greedily.

"Hmmm... Marley, you taste so good." She chuckled.

"Were you humming 'let's get physical'?" I shrugged.

"It was the first thing to come to my mind." She chuckled again. She pushed me backwards lightly until the back of my knees hit my bed. She pushed me down onto the bed and straddled my waist, her center leaving wetness on my abs; she pulled my skirt off with my panties and tested my wetness.

"Kitty, I didn't know I made you this wet..." She copied my words from earlier, she circled my entrance with a finger, dipping it into me briefly before taking it out and lifting it to her lips, taking it into her mouth. "You don't taste so bad yourself, Kitten." She murmured and smirked when I moaned, she kissed me and I tasted myself on her tongue, my hips bucked up into hers, looking for friction, for a split second our centers connected and we both moaned at the feeling that shot through our bodies her arms nearly gave way. I repeated the action again until we were moving in sync, our centers slipping together easily with the extra wetness. She threw her head back and her long hair brushed my thighs. Our sighs, moans and gasps became mingled.

"Marley... I'm... so close" I gasped. She moaned loudly, the sound echoed off the walls.

"Me too..." She gasped back, our movements became erratic and we both moaned loudly as we came, she collapsed into my arms. Once we had caught our breaths Marley asked. "Do you have toys?" The question was so unexpected I lost my breath again.

"The last drawer." I said gesturing to the said drawer, she got up and opened the drawer; there was a whole assortment of toys but the one that caught Marley's eye just so happened to be my favourite one too. It was a long dark purple strap on, about eight inches long; she eyed it then brought it over to me.

"I want you to take my virginity." She said holding the strap on. I gaped at her.

"Are you sure?" She nodded; she pushed me back down into a lying position. She reached for the strap on and tightened the straps around me; I flipped us over and kissed her. "This is gonna hurt like shit. I'm warning you." She nodded and rested her forehead against my shoulder, I aligned the fake dick with her entrance and slowly pushed in, she gasped in pain and her grip around my waist tightened I gave her time to adjust and she tapped my thigh, it was my cue to continue, I pushed further in and came to a resistance, I looked into her eyes and she nodded I pushed past the resistance and she cried out in pain, clutching onto me. I kissed her in apology and her scrunched up face soothed. She tapped my thigh again and I pushed all the way into her so our thighs were touching.

"Kitty, it hurts." She whimpered and I kissed her softly.

"I know baby, but it'll get better." I began moving slightly and she gasped, the pain quickly dissipated into pleasure, and her breathy moans returned.

"Hmmm...Kitty more." she pleaded and I moved faster, she moved her hips in time with mine creating the pressure against my clit and I moaned, I jerked my hips upwards and hit her spot and she nearly screamed. "Oh... Kitty, right there, don't you dare stop!" I hit that spot again and again, Marley shook underneath me as another orgasm shook her body, seeing her orgasm suddenly made me cum and I collapsed onto her, once I had caught my breath I tried to pull out but she stopped me. "I just want to stay like this for awhile." I nodded and snuggled into her, she wrapped me in her arms protectively and I sighed.

"Good night Marley." I said.

"Good night Kitty." She said back and we drifted off to sleep, linked in the most sensitive of places.

**And there we have It! End of the road. Please review. I've got another story: The scars of our past. Check it out. Love you all for reading my insanity.**

**-EmoChildP**


End file.
